


Avengers Oneshots - It's been done before and I'm doing it again

by Tinned_Beans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Frostsilver, IronStrange, Multi, Road Trips, Scarlettwidow, Song based (sometimes), Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinned_Beans/pseuds/Tinned_Beans
Summary: This is going to be a variety of different ships, but also the avengers just hanging out together and doing all the ordinary stuff you don't get to see in the movies. There will be a lot of fluff, idk about smut, I've never written it before, but I might try it. I really don't like angst, so there will be very little of that. I hope you guys like this - I'd really apreciate feedback in the comments - and sorry in advance, I know this is cliche, but it's really fun to write xx.Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own any characters, they all belong to the MCU. The plots of the stories are my own, however some ideas come from prompts off of Tumblr or Pinterest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	1. Electric Love #Ironstrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song Electric Love by Night Traveller. I'll be doing a lot of oneshots inspired by music, bcos that's mainly where I get my ideas from. The soft melody of this song just made me think of Stephen calming Tony after a particularly bad panic attack and bringing him back to reality. I tried to write accurately about panic attacks, sorry if this upsets anyone, if you're worried just skip it. I get mild ones every so often, but never like this, so I hope I've done an ok job at portraying it, I'm really sorry if it's not good. I hope this isn't too bad..... Enjoy xx

Tony had been working in his lab for 3 days straight now. He had slept approximately 2 hours and was running off of a lot of coffee.

"Jarvis, turn up the music."

Tony could barely hear himself think over the music, but that's the way he liked it. The guitar of ACDC and the rhythm of building his new suit washed over him, letting him forget everything else and focus on the adjustments he was making. It was times like this when he was particularly grateful for the music, allowing him to zone out and forget everything.

Rhodey was still in hospital after the battle at the airport and all Tony could think about was how he had let his best friend down. The loud music helped, but every so often his mind would drift back to the past month, and he would imagine countless things he could have changed to stop it all from happening. The worst part was the little voice at the back of his mind saying that he couldn't change anything. He had to deal with the consequences. It insisted that he was out of control and couldn't handle it. It was things like this that brought on the panic attacks.

He would get stuck in a circle of events. Remembering Rhodey, and how relieved everyone was that he survived. Then remembering all the people he hadn't saved. It didn't matter whether he would have been able to or not, he could never forget those pleading faces, or the corpses of innocence civilians in the street. He would end up curled up in a ball against the wall with tears streaming down his face, not quite sure when or how it happened.

\----------------

Upstairs everyone was getting worried. Tony hadn't emerged in 3 days. No one knew if he'd eaten or slept. Bruce was getting really concerned. He hadn't been able to get into the lab, no matter how hard he tried. It was late in the evening on a Thursday and he was getting desperate. He picked up his phone to call the one person who might be able to help.

\----------------

Stephen's phone was lying on the bed next to him, he had his eyes closed and was mouthing ancient words in rhythm with his hand movements. He shot out of his trance as his phone started to ring.

"Hi, Stephen speaking."

"Hey, uh, Strange, it's Bruce - I don't know if you remember me-"

"I know you, don't worry, how can I help?"

"It's Tony."

Stephen stiffened up at this. He hadn't seen Tony, or been contacted by him in a while and he was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong?! Is he ok? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He hasn't come out of his lab in 3 days and we're all getting worried, can you see if you can talk to him? None of us can get through to him. He won't even unlock the door."

"I'm on my way over."

Stephen hung up without another word. He changed his t-shirt, threw on a jacket and opened a portal to Tony's lab. He was greeted by a site that broke his heart.

\----------------

Stephen was almost deafened - he didn't think ACDC could get any louder. He didn't notice this immediately though; all he saw was Tony was curled on the floor shaking, mumbling names. Stephen recognised a few from the news - they were all casualties from previous missions.

He slowly crossed the room, like he was approaching a hurt animal at the side of the road.

"Jarvis, turn down the music" he shouted over the roaring guitar.

As the music faded out Tony seemed to be brought back to reality. Looking up he saw beautiful blue green eyes clouded with tears looking back into his own. There was no pity on these eyes though, only sorrow and the understanding of someone who has been in the same position many times before.

Tony was about to turn away, wiping his eyes like it never happened, but Stephen was too quick and, kneeling down, encased him in a hug before he could say anything. It took a moment for it to register but Tony soon returned the affection, and it wasn't long before he stopped shaking. He fixed his arms around Stephen's waist and nestled his head into Stephen's neck. Stephen could slowly feel his shoulder becoming wet, he didn't care though. Tony eventually looked up at him, his eyes less red now, and he kissed Stephen's cheek softly, cupping one side of his face in his hands - which were raw from working for so long and covered in dark patches of oil. Stephen held him closer and stroked his hair softly until the tears stopped rolling down Tony's face.

"Don't scare everyone like that, ok."

Stephen spoke softly, caressing Tony's cheek.

"No one is here to judge you. We know how you feel, we've been through the same things, and we only want to help. Crying doesn't lessen our opinion of you, you don't have to be strong all the time. Promise me you'll talk to us in the future, ok?"

Tony shakily nodded his head, his eyes filled with tears of happiness and comfort now, and he carefully kissed Stephen again.

"Want to go back upstairs now, or stay here for a bit?" Stephen asked.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Tony asked hopefully. "We could watch a movie..."

"Whatever you want" Stephen laughed. They settled on the couch and cuddled for the next 2 hours watching one of Tony's favourites - Pacific Rim. You would think it would hit too close to home for him, but he would laugh at how differently the media saw these scenarios, and he loved the characters.

As the credits rolled up Tony was snoring softly on Stephen's chest. Not wanting to wake the tired man, Stephen wrapped his arms around the shorter man and closed his eyes, drifting off as the credits ended.


	2. Solsbury Hill #Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song Solsbury Hill by Peter Gabriel. It's set in the 40s, there is no Captain America and no war. This is just pure fluff - and if you're reading these thanks xx.

Bucky had always loved playing guitar. His father had taught him when he was young - they used to play together after his father had come back from a term in the army. Bucky had always found it relaxing, and he started playing even more after his father's death.

On weekends he liked to sit in the local park and listen to other musicians busking. He was always there and had become quite good friends with a few of them. After his father died he had asked one of them if he could come and play some time, that was a few years ago though. Now every Saturday he and Rob would meet at the Grand Army Plaza at the corner of Prospect park and play jazz music together.

\----------------

Steve was bored. It was warm, and it was Saturday, and he was bored because Jack had gone out for the day with his girlfriend leaving Steve with nothing to do. He thought about cooking, but it was too warm and he had nothing in the cupboards to cook anyway. He'd read the newspaper, and there was no point in doing the crossword because he never understood the clues. He thought about drawing, but he had no inspiration - he'd been having a kind of artist's block the past few days. After snoozing on the couch for an hour or so he decided to get off his lazy ass and go to the park to see if he could find anything to draw.

\----------------

It was warm, but there was a cool breeze so it wasn't unbearable. Wandering through the park he hear someone playing 'Star Dust' by Artie Shaw. The trumpet melody was slightly off, but it was played confidently and still made an uplifting swinging sound. Walking towards the music Steve saw 2 men playing together, one on the trumpet and the other strumming softly on the guitar.

The guitarist caught Steve's eye. He had and angular jaw, but soft eyes and fluffy brown hair. He was grinning slightly - amused at the out of tune trumpet - and swaying gently to the music. Every so often the trumpet player would shoot a glare at the smirking guitarist - he knew he was being laughed at and was trying to finish the song as quickly as possible.

Sitting down on the bench opposite, Steve started to draw the guitarist. The music was calming and actually served as great inspiration. He didn't realise how much time he'd spent trying to perfect the way the guitarist's shirt hung over his slim but muscular frame and the folds in the fabric until the music stopped, and he looked up to see the sky turning a peachy orange.

He stopped drawing to watch he two men pack up, however just as he was starting to slip off into a day dream the guitarist began to approach him.

\----------------

Rob and Bucky started packing up when the sun started setting. Much as they enjoyed playing Rob was getting hoarse, and he needed to tune his trumpet. Bucky smirked at this thought.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Crap, he saw the smirk.

"Yeah - don't think I didn't see that grin. I'm tuning the trumpet tonight ok. You did not have to pick all those songs with high notes either..." Warble warble.....

Bucky was more interested in the guy on the bench opposite. This guy had been sitting there for 3 hours now, occasionally glancing up at him, and then looking back down and scribbling furiously. The guy was now watching them pack up, the notebook open on his lap and the pencils had rolled onto the floor. Maybe I should say hello?

\----------------

"Hey, you've been here a while now - watcha been doin'?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, uh, not a lot.... Just some sketching." Steve blushed slightly and snapped the notebook shut. This was not good. What was this guy gonna think if he saw the drawing - it probably wasn't the most subtle of drawings - there was definitely something more that he'd drawn under that harmless grin. I'm gonna get the ass-kicking of a life time.

"Can I see? I mean - s'fine if you don't want me to, just, you kept glancin' up at me, that's all."

Oh this is just great. He noticed. I can't show him. I don't care how much he gives me that beautiful smile - wait wh- Just, oh shit.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, it's not a great sketch. I'll probably just throw it away." Or hide it under the materess, because I am never throwing that sketch away. I did too well on the trouser fabric.

"It's a shame. You spent a lotta time on it - the better part of 3 hours actually...." Bucky was slightly sad. He knew the drawing was probably of him and he wanted to see. Curiousity always got the better of him. Am I coming on too strong. He seems like a nice guy. He has the most adorable blue eyes- I'll shut up now.

"I know, I'm not very good at drawing, it took me a long time just to get an out line." Steve nervously laughed, but was soon put at ease by Bucky's smile.

"I'm sure it looks great. The names Bucky by the way, maybe I'll see ya around?"

"Oh, I'm Steve, it was nice meeting you."

\----------------

After that Steve avoided the park for a while. He was worried he'd embarrassed himself and he didn't want to accidentally run into Bucky again. He kept the drawing though. He was really proud of it and would sneak a look at it all the time. That's normal - right?

Meanwhile, Bucky missed Steve. It sounded weird, he may have just met the guy, but he'd liked Steve. He had been secretly hoping that Steve would come back to draw again.

\----------------

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He kept looking at the drawing but he wanted to go back and see Bucky again. He wasn't sure why though.

He got off the sofa. Its a Saturday, maybe Bucky will be at the plaza again. Hopefully.

\----------------

It was colder this weekend. It had been about a month since the sketching incident and autumn had snuck up on everyone. As Steve walked to the other side of the park the wind whipped around him, pushing him towards Bucky it felt, and the leaves danced in time to the music that he played.

When he got to the plaza, only the trumpet player was there this time. Steve waited patiently for him to finish the song before walking over.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm interrupting, but do you know where Bucky is?" Steve asked tentatively.

"Sure, he's at home, you know him?"

"Uh, yeah, a bit. I was just wondering when I'd next hear him play, that's all."

"Ohh, good luck with that." Rob grinned sarcastically. "He's been at home sulking for the past 2 days."

"W-why?"

"Oh, the corner store at the end of his road closed. It sold his favourite flavour of ice-cream."

Steve burst out laughing. Then, looking at Rob's straight face, stopped.

"You're serious?!"

"Yeah.... Welcome to life with Bucky."

"What's his favourite flavour?"

"Tiger tail - liquorice and orange swirled together. It's a Canadian thing. This shop was the only place in the town that sold it."

"Is there anywhere nearby that sells it?" Steve was hopeful - maybe he could cheer Bucky up with icecream, and he'd get to see him again.

"Yeah, there's a place upstate in Queens - Jahn's - it's quite a ways though..."

"Don't worry. What's Bucky's address? I'll see if I can coax him out," Steve laughed softly and Rob joined in.

After getting Bucky's address Steve took a train up to Queens to get the iceccream. It was a long trip, and the icecream went slightly gooey - but it hadn't completely melted when he got to Bucky's apartment.

\----------------

After ringing the door bell and getting no reply, Steve banged on the door. He heard a pathetic groan, and then someone yell from inside "it's open..."

Walking in Steve was met with a slightly disheveled Bucky sprawled over the sofa. His trousers were rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned. There was a newspaper next to the sofa with a huge pencil scrawl through the crossword section, and an empty bottle of apple juice, the cap discarded over the other side of the room.

On seeing Steve, Bucky leapt up; stuttering a hello as he frantically buttoned up his shirt. Steve turned around almost immediately, trying to hide the pink mess spreading across his cheeks and the uncontrolable tremble in his right leg.

"Hey, uh, sorry for bursting in on you, I'm not sure what I was thinking actually, err, I met Rob in the park and he said a thing about icecream, and I know people don't normally do this, sorry, uh, just, here, I got this, Rob said you liked it ...." Steve started rambling, making Bucky grin slightly.

"Sure, it's a little weird," he said, cutting Steve's monologue short, " but I'm never one to turn down free icecream."

Steve grinned at this - Bucky's open manner putting him at ease. "You wanna get bowls then, or are we eating from the tub?"

"Considering I haven't left the house in 2 days, and I have no clean bowls left, I think this is a tub job." Bucky said grabbing 2 spoons from the kitchen. "Holy shit! You found tiger tail!! Where did you get it?!"

Steve started to panic - a half hour train journey to get icecream for a guy you've only ever talked to once is definitely crossing the weird line into complete crazy territory.

"Oh that's not important, it wasn't that far."

"Are you kidding?! This is my favourite flavour - and considering you got this Rob told you what happened - and I need my weekly supply. Where did you find it?!"

"Oh, just some place upstate in Queens. It wasn't that far..." Steve trailed off as Bucky's face fell a little.

"You went all the way to Jahn's to get me icecream?"

"Well, yeah, uh, Rob said you were sad so I said I'd try to 'coax you back out'. He missed playing with you I think... and I missed hearing you play." Steve got progressively quieter, starring intently at the ground at the last sentence.

"Well, thanks, that's really sweet. I'll tell Rob mission accomplished - I'll definitely be at the park next Saturday."

Bucky handed Steve a spoon and they sat down to dig into the tub. It was a little awkward at first - Steve was still confused at how unfased Bucky seemed to be about the ice-cream, and Bucky was very confused about Steve's motives. However, after some small talk the two got into the subject of music and started chatting like old friends.

Towards the end of the tub they fell into a comfortable silence. Bucky was scrapping the carton out, and Steve took the opportunity to study his face. He wanted to remember it as accurately as possible so he could draw it later. He quickly glanced away when Bucky looked up.

"This, uh, this was fun." Bucky smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we should do this again maybe." Steve said.

"I'd like that."

They locked eyes for a few seconds, before Steve turned away to grab his coat off the back of the chair.

"I'll see you next Saturday then," Steve said.

Holding the door open, "see you soon," Bucky replied.

\----------------

Steve heard the door click shut behind him. Could have gone worse - a lot worse. Walking down the street back to his apartment he felt a growing excitement for next Saturday. This could be fun... Or a complete disaster.


	3. Faster Car #Frostsilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't terrible. It's just fluffy, and I want to see how it turns out. Please comment if you have any suggestions. The title is a song, it's by Loving Caliber, and I love it. It's one of the few songs that I've actually kept in my playlists for years. The title of the song doesn't really fit with the story, but the actual music gives off similar vibes, that's why I chose it for this. Happy reading <3

Pietro was panicking. He had sweatpants, hoodies and t-shirts. Nothing even vaguely smart. He'd been going through his wardrobe for half an hour now. This was the 3rd time. He knew he wouldn't find anything new, but he was also desperate and clinging to the hope that he had something wedged in at the back, maybe behind an old shoe box or something? Nothing. He ended up borrowing some clothes from Stephen - they were roughly the same size, and Stephen dressed a lot smarter.

He was now dressed in blue jeans, a shirt and a matching jacket. Stephen had suggested a tie, but Pietro had a burning hatred for ties. He was feeling slightly calmer now. It was more of a fussy flutter in his stomach than the messy panic he'd been in earlier.

Loki, on the other hand, was in more of a cool panic. The kind where you nervously sit on a chair tapping your leg, feeling like if you stood up you might fall over, and you don't want to chance it. He'd never been on a date like this before. He'd never cared about someone this much before (other than his mother, and sometimes Thor.) He was used to sarcasm and being dramatic and pushing others away.

He was dressed in his all black suit. For once he wasn't trying to be goth or dramatic, he just didn't trust his foggy mind to put together an outfit with coordinating colours. His hair had been combed within an inch of its life and he was now pacing the hallway at the front of the Avengers' compound.

Pietro turned up 15 minutes late, after not being able to find his left shoe. His hair was slightly fuzzy from frantically digging through the closet and his trousers were wrinkled. Loki looked instantly relieved, and offered an arm to his charmingly disheveled date.

"Sorry I'm late," Pietro said, an apologetic grin on his face, as he took Loki's arm.

"You're supposed to be fast!" Loki said in fake exasperation, "you can break the sound barrier - it should be physically impossible for you to be late."

Rolling his eyes, "where are we going?" Pietro asked, as they walked down the driveway.

"Firstly, it's a suprise, and secondly, I'm making the portal there right now."

"Portal?"

"Yes, I had an idea, but it requires a portal."

Loki unhooked his arm from Pietro and waved them in an upwards motion. A swirling, blue mass coalesced, and vaguely, through the middle, Pietro could see a night sky with far more stars than he'd ever seen before.

In the middle of it stood Loki, arm outstretched. He looked breathtaking in the moonlight, Pietro thought, and couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face as he took Loki's hand.

\----------------

The other side of the portal wasn't what Pietro had expected. He'd thought there'd be a restaurant, or maybe a play - something fancy. Instead he was greeted with a purple/blue sky, whispering trees, and his feet sinking into sand.

He took a few steps away from Loki to admire the surroundings. Waves crept up and down the sand and the shore was lined with palm trees. There was no wind, however they rustled occasionally as animals chased through them. The sand was soft like cushions near the trees, and firm under his feet as he got closer to the sea, before it gave way again. Sand covered his shoes, and Pietro jumped back a little. He'd never been to a beach before.

The sky above looked blank at first glance. An empty canvas with a few accidental white splatters. As he focused though, he could see clusters of pinpricks. Some with a blue tinge, others orangy or red. There were no clouds at all. Infront if him was empty sea. This would normally be frightening; the sea leading off into nothing and the trees rustling ominously. However, the soft chattering from the trees and the wash of the sea was strangely calming.

Something was out of place. It took Pietro a moment to notice that the surf sneaking up the beach was glowing. It was full of little lights like pearls, or maybe moonstones. It was beautiful. Magical.

Pietro had been silent for a while now and Loki was starting to lose confidence. He walked over quietly to Pietro's side and gingerly put an arm around his waist.

"Why does it glow?" Pietro whispered.

"It's bioluminescent algae. It flows in the dark," Loki replied, gently rubbing his thumb up and down Pietro's side. "We're at the Sea of Stars in the Maldives."

Pietro relaxed into his arm at the soothing motion and leant in towards Loki's body, wrapping his own arm around Loki's waist. At this point Loki had lost all ability to move his legs. There were no words to describe what he was feeling.

There was a word to describe the next feeling. Several in fact. These words would be soggy, suprising, and cold. A small wave had come up the sand further than the rest of them and had washed carefully over Pietro and Loki's shoes. Pietro had jolted back at the sudden feeling, with his arm still twined with Loki's. They tumbled down on the sand next to eachother, laughing, as Loki dried their socks. Pietro was leaning on his side with one arm half dug into the sand, while Loki was leaning back on his forearms and staring up at the stars.

"Thank you," Pietro said, a sincere look on his face, "it's not everyday someone does something like this for me."

"My pleasure," Loki smiled in return.

Both edged slightly closer. Pietro rested his hand on Loki's, who turned his head at the sudden touch.

Pietro took this opportunity to kiss him softly on the cheek, which Loki returned with a longer one on the lips. Then another. Pietro slipped an arm back around Loki as the kisses continued.

"You're cold," Pietro mumbled inbetween kisses.

"Warm me up then, darling?" Loki smirked against Pietro's lips.

\----------------

Neither knew how long it had been, before Loki remembered the food. Both were slightly breathless and Loki was feeling significantly warmer. Grazing a hand across Pietro's cheek Loki pulled away slowly, savouring the last of the moment.

"The food will get cold dear," he said gently.

"You should have told me sooner," Pietro replied, grinning. He slid his fingers out from Loki's hair and climbed off him, offering a hand. Loki stood up gracefully and clasped Pietro hand, guiding him to a small glow near the trees.

\----------------

Layed out at the border between the trees and the sand was a thick cotton blanket. It was mostly white, but had bands of colour streaked across it, and it was covered with cushions. Candles surrounded a bottle of Pinot Grigio. And 2 boxes of pizza.

"I did not have you pegged as a pizza guy," Pietro laughed.

Loki looked a little pink, "suprise...," then adding jazz hands, "I can't cook, and there's a good pizza place down the road from the compound," he said, a little sheepishly.

"There's no pizza pla- wait, you mean Bernie's?!"

Bernie's was on the outskirts of New York, where the suburbs met the inner city. It was a small, back-alley pizza shop that probably didn't make its profits entirely off pizza, and it was a hotspot for people with names like Bob and Larry in orange visablility jackets and paint-covered trousers. It also happened to be a secret favourite haunt of Loki's, who knew Bernie, Bernie's wife, and their two kids. He also happened to be on good terms with the two waiters Linda and Dan, who would come over to the compound with free pizza when the other Avengers were out.

"Uh, yeah, Bernie's, that's the one," Loki rambled a little, "I don't go there much but a friend told me the pizza wasn't bad, and I mean, everyone likes pizza,"

"If you like pizza that's fine - what ones have you got?" Pietro asked, already getting comfy and opening the boxes. "You get the veggie pizzas?"

"The vegetables balance out the fat. Or at least, I like to think they do, so I don't feel as bad when I eat a whole pizza on my own in half an hour," Loki replied.

"Fair," Pietro shrugged, opening the second box. Loki sat down next to him and tore off one of the box lids to use as a plate - he'd forgotten them while he'd been panicking earlier. Pietro didn't seem to notice, eating straight from the box. Loki breathed an internal sigh of relief.

\----------------

Pietro was, suprisingly, a slow eater. He did everything else so fast, that he liked to savour his food. Loki was lying on his back staring at the stars as he waited for Pietro to finish. It was a beautiful clear evening, and the gentle wish-wash of the waves made him feel slightly sleepy. He was brought back to reality though, by a shuffle and a sudden weight on his middle. Pietro had finished eating and had rested his head on Loki's stomach, twisting their hands together.

Loki smiled to himself, taking the time to just appreciate the moment. Pietro's fluffy, blonde hair was spread out over his chest, and he could feel how soft his skin was as he ran his thumb over their intertwined hands. This, combined with the purple, twinkling sky and the luminescent sea, was perfect. Nothing else needed.

"It's beautiful," Pietro sighed.

"Indeed you are," Loki mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"I said, indeed it is," Loki said, slightly louder, brushing his other hand through Pietro's hair. "Really amazing," he said, fixing his eyes on the top of Pietro's head.

"Can we explore?" Pietro asked, sitting up.

Loki missed the warmth from him, but sat up too. "I don't see why not." He stood up, brushing sand off the back of his jacket. "This way, m'lady," Loki grinned.

Pietro gave a hmmf, but took the offered arm with a smile.

\----------------

It was much quieter beneath the trees. The surf from the sea sounded much further away than it actually was, and there was no other noise. Pietro gripped Loki's hand slightly harder.

There was a cool breeze flowing over the trees, and it occasionally came down to dance within the trunks. It would swirl around the two occasionally, making Pietro shiver. Loki barely noticed, until he felt Pietro huddle into his side a little more.

"Darling, it's almost 30 degrees - how are you cold?" Loki asked.

"I'm not cold," Pietro replied shortly.

"You're clutching my arm and you shiver every so often...."

Silence - apart from the whispering trees above. Pietro looked a little whiter in the pale moonlight though.

"What's wrong, dear?" Loki said gently.

"I don't like the dark, it reminds me of a bad memory."

Loki though for a moment, before he turned to face Pietro and took both his hands. "Close your eyes for a moment."

Pietro looked a little stunned at first, and then slightly terrified. He pursed his lips and shook his head briefly. Loki could see a slight dip under his bottom lip where he must have been biting it.

"Do you trust me?" Loki questioned, then added "the answer doesnt have to be yes," with a sort of sad smile.

"Of course I turst you," Pietro said, breathing a little sigh of relief. He slowly closed his eyes, but flinched as he heard someone snap their fingers.

Loki smoothed his thumbs over Pietro's hands and whispered, "you can open them now."

\----------------

Bright, tiny points floated through the gloom of the trees, swirling like a Van Gogh painting. A few flickered every so often as they wove between the trees. The blue black night that washed in from the sea and over the trees was replaced by a golden glow from thousands of sparks - some orange, some yellow, some so bright they looked close to white. They flowed around Loki and Pietro, like little dancing fairies.

Pietro gazed around in wonder and took a step back to look up into the trees, watching the particles drift through the leaves. He wanted to say something, but he could think of any words to express just how beautiful it was. 

"Any better?" Loki asked. He was actually blown away with the effect too - he hadn't expected it to look quite to amazing.

Pietro turned back and threw himself at Loki, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Thank you, he," he said quietly.

Loki returned the gesture, moving his arms to Pietro's waist, swaying slightly to silent music.

Neither were quite sure when it happened, but at some point fingers had tangled with hair and their lips had collided. It was sweet and slow, but with an underlying passion that made Loki go a little weak, he could feel himself leaning into Pietro slightly for support. When they eventually broke apart for air they could each feel the other's heart racing through their pressed-together chests. Loki brought a hand up the cup Pietro's cheek and traced a finger across his cheek bones.

"So, would you do this again?" he asked innocently, his heavy breathing telling a different story, though.

Pietro nodded, grinning.

"In that case, do you have any plans for Friday?"


	4. Magical University AU #Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the universe this is set in, although it's based on the prompt above, and a bit on Hogwarts - just kind of a combo of all the magical stuff I've read plus a bit extra. The characters are all from the MCU. I might do some more oneshots set in this universe if this goes well. Hope you enjoy this <3

Peter had been friends with Wade since he was 4. He was being picked on by the older kids for his spider abilities, and Wade had chased them off. He was 4 years older than Peter, but he didn't seem to care, and took Peter under his wing for the rest of his time at the school. He taught Peter to fight (and to run away occasionally), and to not let the other kids get to him.

After primary school Wade and Peter went to different Highschools, and Peter never saw Wade again. He had other friends of course, but he missed Wade a lot. It wasn't until he was 18, after he had been accepted to the S.H.I.E.L.D University of Magic, that he found out what happened.

\----------------

Wade was also accepted into the S.H.I.E.L.D University when he was 17. He started his degree in animagic - talking and working with animals - and he was always particularly good with dogs. However, he never got to complete the degree as he was diagnosed with cancer the next year.

After Ajax and Angel Dust he was left with burn-like scars all over his body: you could barely recognise him. However, he now couldn't die, and had nothing to do with the rest of his elongated life.

He started working as a mercenary and met Scott Lang while on a heist. Wade was hired to protect Scott and his friends as they were burgling a high security lab. Wade took several bullets for the team - literally - and he and Scott had been friends ever since.

After prison Scott got hired by Sam Wilson to work at the university in maintenance, along with some of his old buddies - including his cell mate Luis. Scott found that he had some latent magical abilities, so in his spare time Sam would teach him little tricks. He and Luis would later combine these with gadgets Scott would put together from old appliances. This practice lead to some awesome inventions, and spectacular explosions. It was ok though, Sam just took the damage off of his pay check.

Wade sometimes came to see Scott at the university to hang out when he was bored. Scott would sneak him in and they'd blow stuff up together for a few hours, before Wade would get called out on another job. That is until a few weeks after Wade turned 22.

Scott found out that Wade used to study at S.H.I.E.L.D, so he took Wade to see Tony, who ran the night classes at the school (he had to seeing as he was a vampire). Tony had a basic grounding in Animagic, and he remembered Wade a bit from when he first joined. He said he'd teach Wade in his spare time, as long as Wade promised to try and learn, and not do anything too stupid. Wade was grateful for this opportunity and while he was willing to mess many people around, Tony was not one of them.

\----------------

One night Tony was showing Wade how to create a patronus when Peter stumped in in a slightly too large t-shirt, and hello kitty pyjama bottoms.

"Hey Professor Stark, sorry to bug you, but I have a paper due in tomorrow for Professor T'Challa, and I knew you had an Animagic class, do you mind if I sit in and finish it?"

"Sure Pete, just take a seat at the back, I'm showing Wade how to create a patronus." Tony replied. He had a soft spot for the slightly disheveled teen and didn't mind his presence in the least.

Peter paused a little when he got to the back of the room; the name had just registered. He hadn't heard "Wade" in 7 years. He shrugged it off though. There were probably lots of Wades out there. He didn't recognise the face anyway. How that happened he had no idea, he just hoped everything was ok - or at least not bad - after whatever horrific incident had caused that kind of scarring though.

Wade didn't even register Peter's name. He was too focused on trying to bring a glowing animal from his chest, just like Tony had showed him. He was currently muttering to himself under his breath, curling and uncurling his hands, trying to drag whatever animal was supposed to come out from him, out by its tail. It wasn't working.

"Wade, deep breaths. You can't force your protector out. It's part of you and you need to let it flow." Tony was getting slightly frustrated now. It had been over an hour. He didn't let it show though, he knew some students just needed time to learn different skills.

\----------------

Peter had finished his paper half an hour ago. And Wade still hadn't managed to bring out his patronus. It was physically painful for Peter to watch.

Standing up and walking over Peter started adjusting Wade's position. "You can't create your first patronus when you're this stressed. I can see it's frustrating you, but you have to be calm. What do your think your patronus is? What kind of animal represents you best?"

Wade let Peter's voice wash over him, trying to take his advice and calm down. "I don't know - a dog maybe?" He questioned.

"Ok, so that's loyalty, bravery, friendly, protective of what you love, excitable sometimes, you like company, and you're quite persistent? Look, sit down, close your eyes, imagine what you think it looks like, and coax it out"

Tony sat back, watching Peter try to teach Wade. He almost fell back over the desk in suprise though, when a glowing red dog leapt from Wade's chest. It wasn't a harsh red though. It was soft, mixed with orange, like flames curling gently around a coal. Like the small flames you rely on for warmth in the winter, or that you light a cigarette with.

Gasping, Wade opened his eyes as he felt great warm paws against his chest. He was looking into the firey eyes of a huge rottweiler - which promptly licked his face and leaped around the room scattering some paper, before running through Wade and back into him.

Peter was wandering out of the room, when Tony caught his arm. "Thanks kid," he said, "that could have taken hours." Grinning, Peter reassured Professor Stark that it was nothing, before going back to his room to try and get some sleep.

\----------------

Over the next few days Peter sat in on Wade's night lessons revising and occasionally helping out Professor Stark when Wade couldn't quite master a skill or grasp a concept.

One Friday night after class Wade caught up to Peter before he got back to the dormitories.

"Hey, uh, Peter right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I never said thank you for helping me out.... So, thanks." Wade was a little nervous but Peter set him at ease, there was something familiar about him.

"You're welcome. So, if you don't mind me being foward, what happened to your face?"

Wade tensed a little at this question. He didn't like talking about Ajax and Angel Dust. It complicated even more the confusing mess of voices in his head, and usually brought on panic attacks.

"It's a long story...." Was the reply Wade decided on.

"Ok, nevermind them. How did you come here then?" Peter asked.

"Also a long story," Wade replied, grinning this time though.

"Well, my classes don't start until 9, I have time."

\----------------

Peter and Wade talked for most of the night in Peter's dorm room. It was quiet and the bed was comfortable. They were sitting side by side chatting and occasionally starting at the wall in periods of comfortable silence. Just getting used to eachother's presence and sharing memories. It was almost 4am now and Peter's head was drooping onto Wade's shoulder as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I only ever really had 1 friend." Wade said absent-mindedly. "He was this little kid in primary school who always got picked on. He was cute though, and good company. I taught him to fight back so that he didn't have to reply on me all the time."

Peter started starring at Wade very intensely, despite his sleep-fogged mind. "Was your friend by any chance, called Peter?"

"Yeah, he was, but I called him by nicknames usually. My favourite was Petey pi- ohhh."

Realisation dawned.

"Oh my God, baby boy, you can't just - I - WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

"I wasn't sure how to, and I only started suspecting it last week. Besides, it's not like you figured it out at all, I had to tell you."

"I - you - just - oh God Damnit"

Peter gasped as he felt rough calloused lips against his; he melted into it almost immediately though, slipping a hand around the back of Wade's neck.

Pulling away, Wade mumbled "I have wanted to do that for 7 years."

Peter grinned at Wade and whispered, "so have I."

He pulled Wade back into him, snaking his other arm around Wade's waist. Kissing him softly Wade snuck his hand under Peter's t-shirt. Peter pressed harder into the kiss as Wade's warm hands roamed up and down his back. Wade pulled him backwards onto the bed so that Peter was lying over him, Wade's scarred hands tugging slightly at Peter's pyjama top. His lips felt a little swollen as Wade slipped his tongue across them to deepen the kiss.

Peter pulled back this time, eliciting a confused moan from Wade underneath him. Brushing his curls out of his eyes, and trying to stifle a yawn, Peter dipped back down to work on Wade's neck. Wade turned red, feeling very self conscious as Peter started, but soon gave in. Moving up and down Wade's neck Peter continued to suck small hickeys into the tough skin, enjoying the small pleased groans coming from Wade.

"Shit Baby boy, you sure are good at this." Wade said breathlessly. "But I'm thinking you need some sleep," he added - Peter's movements were becoming increasingly sluggish.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Peter spoke gently into his neck.

"Yeah, I know that stubborn look, come lie here and go to sleep." Wade said, pulling himself out of the trance Peter had put him in.

Peter sat up slightly, running a hand down the side of Wade's face. "You're beautiful you know. I couldn't love those ice blue eyes more. They almost sparkle."

"Look, you little sap, come cuddle with me, you need sleep for tomorrow!"

"Fine, fine. I meant it though. They are gorgeous."

Wade rolled his eyes as Peter slide off of him to come and lie next to him. Pulling the blankets over them, Wade held Peter close to his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Magical University AU Part 2 #Scarlettwidow (Shorts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a few headcanons on Pinterest that I wanted to use, but they're not quite full stories. The shorts are set in the same universe as the other magical university oneshot. I hope they're ok :)
> 
> First one SPOILER ALERT! there's a Hunger Games spoiler, so if you haven't seen it/read it, don't read this. This is all Natasha X Wanda - I didn't expect to like this ship, but I now think it's really cute, so have some fluff...

Oh, God. Prim died. I can't believe Prim died.

The words had been tattooed on Natasha's arms since she before she could remember. She'd often stared at them wondering what they meant. Was it some kind of cryptic message? Were they a future friend?

Then she read the Hunger Games. It was her favourite book when it came out and she was so immersed in the story she forgot all about her arm. For a bit. Then she realised. Prim dies.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

She'd been working at S.H.I.E.L.D university for 4 years. She loved teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was something beautiful in the destructive magic: the way you could take out a threat elegantly. No punches thrown, no thighs of death, just a strong will and precise, careful hand movements. Well, sort of. There was an art to it too - being able to predict your enemy's next move and counter it with your own. There was something satisfying in watching someone unravel with a well placed curse, or trapping them in a different dimension. It was like a dance.

Nathaniel Barton was a fast learner too. He quickly mastered opening new dimensions, using his astral form to affect the real world, and energy draining. Clint had started coming to the classes every so often to help train him with fighting. Nathaniel was memorising his Dad's techniques quickly. He hadn't managed to beat him yet, but was getting close, tripping Clint up with dimensional portals. They were dizzying to look at and were a nightmare trying to dodge. Fractals folding in on themselves are bad enough, but making them move through the world around - or at least appear to - was crazy. They were like an optical illusion, never moving but appearing to jump, so you could never be entirely sure of one's location.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

As a reward for their endurance of such trials, every Saturday night the professors at the university had a movie night. Although it had started as Tony and Bruce just wanting an excuse to binge watch The Umbrella Academy, it was something of a tradition now. Everyone got together in the staff room with snacks and blankets to watch a movie. Someone was randomly selected and they got to pick the movie of the week.

Today was Wanda's first movie night. She'd only started on the Monday, but was coming to grips with everything and as the newest teacher, she got to pick the movie.

"Can we watch the Hunger Games? I keep meaning to, but other stuff always gets in the way," Wanda asked.

"Sure," Bruce replied, "the DVDs are somewhere over there on the shelves."

"DVDs?"

"Yeah, it's a trilogy," Bruce said.

"Oh. How many can we watch?"

"It's a Saturday, we've got nowhere else to be..." Bruce glanced around.

"Yes! Binge watching!" Steve grinned. He loved the extra long movie nights. He got to spend hours cuddling Bucky with food and a movie. Literally nothing was better after a week of Cooper Barton driving him nuts with questions. Clint's kids were lovely, but had way too much energy.

Bucky laughed. He loved movie nights too - they always made Steve smile, and Steve's smile a possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I'll get the popcorn," he said.

Natasha and Clint were the only people left to arrive. When they got there Bruce started the movie.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

It was late in the evening and Natasha had migrated from one of the sofas to the floor. The TV was blaring in the background and, besides Wanda, she was the only one still awake. Wanda was sitting next to her, wrapped in a blanket and hugging a pillow. She was staring at the screen intensly as the third movie came to a close. Verging on the edge of consciousness Nat heard an explosion on the TV. Then a voice rang out over background noise.

"Oh God. Prim died. I can't believe Prim died."

Wanda.

Shooting up to stand over Wanda, Nat half yelled, " You!! You're the one!!"

Staring at her arm, then looking up, "that's not how I imagined that," Wanda whispered.

Nat was glad the others were out cold.

"You ruined my favourite series for me for years!! Before the books were even written!!"

"I didn't know!!"

Regaining her composure and rendering to breathe, "Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock," Nat said. A smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

They sat in silence for while. Nat stared firmly at the screen, concentrating on what to do next. Now that everything was quiet Wanda had slowly turned pink, grinning a little, and sneaking glances at Natasha.

"So what now?" Wanda asked.

"Well," Natasha pauses, "I know a little café near here. It's run by some friends and it's still open. Wanna get some coffee?"

Neither of them were sleeping tonight, that was for sure. Wanda was spilling over with happiness, and it's was infectious.

"I'd love to."

Standing up Nat offered Wanda a hand, pulling her up and into her arms. Locking eyes Natasha gave her a gentle kiss before dragging her out of the silent staff room. Neither could stop smiling.

Neither could stop smiling

\---------------- (New Story)

Everyone loved Tony's astrology classes. 90% Of it was probably mythology and legends, but no one was completely sure, and it was amazing how differently it could change your impression of the night sky. Comets became nymphs dancing across the inky back sky, and Saturn's rings the home of icy-tailed mermaids. God's battled demons in black holes and their stormy love burned in supernovas. Angels guarded nebulae, their firey wings lightyears wide, saints guarded starships, and ancient spirits dwelt in the desolate, endless void.

On Tuesday evenings Tony would hold lectures in the conservatory. The herbology students used it to house the plants, however in the centre was a huge telescope. It was centuries old, but was kept in pristine condition by Scott and the other groundskeepers. The roof of the conservatory would fold back, offering a clear view of the sky without all the light pollution common in big cities.

Today Lila Barton, Morgan, Groot, Cassie and MJ were at his lecture about ghost starships and space pirates. Morgan and Cassie were sitting cross-legged in front of the telescope, which Tony was leaning on. MJ was at the back of the conservatory. She loved Tony's lectures because they were great for drawing inspiration, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. She was between two creeping plants, that were slowly slipping down the glass as they grew, the leaves covered her shoulders so she merged with the scenery. She was sketching a sky ship and pirates in ink pen. Groot had slipped in next to her. He loved the conservatory, and the lectures made him sleepy. He'd come and listen to Tony's mythology lectures whenever he had trouble sleeping.

Lila, as Tony's student, had to be there. Not that she minded at all - she was scribbling down notes as fast as possible on the ghost ships Tony was talking about and was perched on the edge of a flower bed. Her hand was starting to ache, but she wanted every detail. She loved the legends of pirates that tampered with rocket engines and sabotaged cruisers. No one knew if the battles between the crew members and the phantoms were ever true or not. She liked the idea of misty, white galleys soaring through the stars though, and the raggedy men and women aboard them.

\----------------

Natasha and Wanda were walking together though the school grounds. They'd come back from their weekly coffee date and we're still slightly wired on caffeine. Wanda had had a tonn of marking to do so it had been late in the evening before they could go to the café, and it was even later when they got back. They were currently holding hands and swinging their arms back and forth in time to the tune of Buzzcut Season by Lorde, which Natasha was humming.

They were sitting on the grass behind a giant daisy bush went Natasha pointed out the lights on in the conservatory.

"Tony must be doing one of his lectures," she said, "have you ever been to one?"

"No, why?" Wanda asked.

"Oh they're great. The things he talks about might all just be myths, but the thing is, no one's entirely sure. They're also just really imaginative, and you can tell he loves the subject."

"Can we go?"

Natasha stood up, pulling Wanda after her. "Whatever you want, honey," she grinned, making Wanda blush.

\----------------

They snuck in through an open door near the side of the glass house. Both sat on the floor with their backs against the floor-to-ceiling windows. Wanda was still buzzing from the coffee, but Nat was starting to get sleepy and had her head rested against Wanda's shoulder. They could hear Tony's clear and animated voice talking about the Centauri Express - one of the trains linking the nearest star systems together.

"You can now get between the Solar system, the Proxima Centauri system, the Lalande 21185 system, and the Sirius system (Canis Majoris) in just a few days. A few years ago an entire carriage went missing, but turned up at the Lalande system before the original train arrived. No one knew were it went or what happened to it's contents - it had been completely cleared out, even the fittings, and was barely a shell when it got back to the station. It was almost universally agreed to have been sabotaged by the legendary ghost crew of the USS Apollo.

The USS Apollo was a mission to try and get out of the galaxy that had gone horribly wrong. A crew member had messed up the decimal places in some coordinates, resulting in the ship getting sucked into a neutron star. The ship was ripped apart by the gravity of the star, before any remains were pulled in and crushed until only the neutrons in the atoms were left.

However, a part of the hard drive of the on aboard computer was rumoured to have escaped. It was supposed to have tried to use the data left over to rebuild the ship and crew. The data was incomplete though, so all that could be recovered was a ghostly shell of what it used to be. The true crew of course were all dead, but the AI pieces left over in the hard drive had created phantoms of who they thought the crew should be. These phantoms evolved from the AI with their own personalities and images. The ghost ship and it's crew now sail around the galaxy collecting pieces of ships from willing or unwilling donators, attempting to fully rebuild the old ship." Tony spoke softly about the tragedy, but he couldn't contain his excitement about the theory. It was crazy, really, but held just enough science to be possible... and no one had ever managed to disprove it.

Wanda could feel Natasha drifting to sleep next to her so she poked her in the ribs. Nat jumped and let out a small squeak, before glaring at her girlfriend.

"What?! You were falling asleep," Wanda play-whispered.

"You didn't have to poke me!"

"How else do you suggest I keep you awake?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

Natasha gave a smug grin at that and Wanda knew immediately what she was thinking. Before she could reply though, soft lips pressed against her cheek and trailed down her jaw.

"N-not here," she whispered, inhaling sharply as Natasha found her pulse point on her neck.

"Why?" Nat mumbled into her neck before kissing it again. She took Wanda's silence as acceptance of her fate, and moved back up to kiss her lips. It was soft and slow, mostly. Wanda was enjoying the warmth of their bodies pushed together, and the slow heat of the kiss. Nat was rubbing circles into Wanda's thigh, and occasionally nipped her bottom lip. Neither noticed when Tony stopped talking.

Eventually Wanda gave in, letting Nat in when she ran her tongue over her lip for maybe the 4th time. Natasha swung one leg over Wanda to straddle her hips, cupping her face with one hand, the other running through Wanda's hair. Wand had her hands firmly gripping Nat's waist, occasionally slipping under the hem of her t-shirt.

They froze as someone cleared their throat.

"I hope this wasn't the only reason you were here," Tony grinned.

"We were apreciating the lecture," Wanda replied very seriously, while Natasha gave Tony the finger.

"Just don't make this a regular occurrence," Tony said, still smirking slightly, " think of the kids..." He gathered up his notes again before walking out.

"Jack ass," Nat muttered before getting up and offering Wanda a hand. "Bedtime," she said, kissing Wanda's cheek, "I've got a full day of classes tomorrow."


End file.
